Die Mauer
by strangeSue
Summary: Ein OS über die Langeweile im Geschichtsunterricht.


XDD

Naja wegrofl

In diesen (meinen) Schreibstil müsst ihr euch erst mal reinlesen, hab ein bisschen experimentiert XDD

Ron starrte die Wand an.

Harry wusste nicht so genau, warum sein bester Freund das tat, aber gut. Sollte er die Wand anstarren, wenn er lustig war. Er musste sich ja nicht in ihn hineinversetzen. Wer wollte das schon?

Vorsichtig warf er dem Rotschopf noch einen Blick zu.

Uuh, wenn Blicke ätzend wären, bekämen die gelangweilten Schüler jetzt 'nen Frischluftkoller.

Mit einem Ruck wandte Ron den Kopf zu Harry herum, woraufhin der mit einem erstickten Schrei seitlich vom Stuhl kippte. Er konnte ihn doch nicht [iso[/i ansehen!

„Mr. Petticoat?", fragte eine schleppend, langweilige Stimme von vorne. „Ist Ihnen nicht wohl?"

Harry rappelte sich immer noch etwas geschockt auf und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, wobei er darauf achtete, Rons Aufmerksamkeit möglichst nicht auf sich zu lenken.

„Nein, Sir.", sagte er deshalb sehr leise. „Es geht mir gut."

Der durchscheinende Professor Binns warf seinem schwarzhaarigen Schüler noch einen kurzen Blick zu – Harry war damit beschäftigt, Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn zu produzieren, während er angestrengt versuchte, seinem besten Freund [ikeinen[/i Seitenblick zuzuwerfen – und fuhr dann mit seinem ermüdenden Vortrag über Trollrebellionen fort.

Nun gut, wenden wir uns Rons Gedanken zu!

Ron dachte...

Nun, Ron dachte im Grunde nicht wirklich, weshalb es schwer werden wird, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

Das einzige, was durch seinen Kopf schwebte, ist ein sich immer wiederholender Satz:

„Bring die Wand zum Einsturz!"

Versuch mal das auf ein Diktiergerät aufzunehmen und ziehs dir dann in einer Dauerschleife rein! Dann hast du ne ungefähre Ahnung, was Ron gerade [idenkt[/i. Männer haben diese wunderbare Fähigkeit des nicht Denkens, sie sind zu beneiden!

„Bring diese verdammte Wand zum Einsturz!"

Die Mauer stieß ein Knacken aus, ganz so, als wäre ihr nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut. Rons Kopf kippte auf seine rechte Schulter, während er weiterstarrte. Er war ihm wohl zu schwer geworden.

„Mr. Webber, darf ich um ihre geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit bitten?"

Mit einem Knacken, das einem die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ drehte Ron seinen Kopf um jeweils neunzig Grad nach rechts und oben, um seinen Lehrer anzusehen.

„...?"

Binns nickte zufrieden.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Winnybell.", nickte er und wandte sich erneut seinem Zettelchaos zu.

Der Rotschopf wandte sich wieder der Wand zu und dachte:

„Noch einmal knacken."

Nanu, das klang ja fast flehend!

„Stürz halt endlich ein!"

Ok, vielleicht hatte ich mich auch geirrt!

Die Wand knackte wieder unheilvoll und Harry drehte unendlich langsam und mit einem recht entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck seinen Kopf wieder seinem besten Freund und dadurch auch der Wand zu.

„Ron!", flüsterte er hektisch und wedelte mit der Hand herum. „Ron, hör auf! Denk an die ganzen Hauselfen, die das wieder aufbauen müssten! Hermine würde dir das nie verzeihen!"

Vom Nachbartisch sah jetzt eben jener mit Tintenspritzern beschmutzter Nase Lockenkopf von ihren Aufzeichnungen auf.

„Was treibt ihr da?", murmelte Hermine bedrohlich aus dem Mundwinkel heraus.

Um weitere Konfrontationen zu vermeiden, baute Harry eine Wand aus Büchern zu seiner rechten und linken. Er wollte ja nicht zwischen die gefährlichen Fronten geraten.

„Mauer."

Ron deutete genauso geistesabwesend auf das eben Genannte, wie er es sagte.

„Einstürzen.", fuhr er ebenso intelligent fort, während Binns vorne langsam nervös wurde, aber noch nichts sagte.

Harry unterdessen verschwand zwischen seinen Bücherwänden und hielt sich die Ohren zu, um seinerseits Lavenders Haare anzuschauen, die derart verwirrend glitzerten und schimmerten, dass Harry ganz vergaß, wo er war.

„Intelligenzbestie!", zischte Hermine in dem Moment zurück und Harry richtete sich geschockt auf. Einfach so aus den Tagträumen gerissen!

Bevor sie sich versah, hatte Hermine ein Buch gepackt und nach Ron geschleudert.

Der schwarzhaarige Brillenträger duckte sich reflexartig und Hermine wurde mit einem Mal leichenblass, als wäre ihr bewusst geworden, was für einen Frevel sie begangen hatte.

Mit einem leisen 'DOCK' traf das Buch – „Was sind Quacksalber und wie werde ich sie in 10 Tagen wieder los?" von Helga Rumstein – auf Ron, wodurch dieser ausgeknockt wurde.

„Oh nein!", murmelte der Lockenkopf entsetzt.

Harry erwartete, dass Hermine kommen würde, um sich bei Ron zu entschuldigen, doch stattdessen krabbelte sie halb über den Boden und zog beinahe zärtlich das Buch zu sich.

„Es tut mir so Leid.", flüsterte sie ihm zärtlich zu und verstaute es vorsichtig wieder in ihrer Tasche, bevor sie zurückrobbte.


End file.
